Days before the arcade
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. This is the first story in a series. R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is the first book in a series. R&R**

Chapter 1: a new brother and sister for Jack

Young Jack Brewer was sitting on the porch of his house. He was waiting for his mom who said she had a surprise for him. He was wondering what it was. Maybe it is an animal or a new skateboard? Or maybe it's a new karate teacher. Jack loved karate! He was taught by his great uncle and lived by the Wasabi Code. Jack's thoughts were overpowered by the honking of a car horn. "Mom's home!" Jack shouted and ran for the car door. Nothing could prepare Jack for what happened next. His mother came out with two babies in her hands. "Hi scamp," she said, "Say hello to your new baby brother and sister." Jack was at a loss for words. The only thing Jack could say was, "What's their names." "Well," Jack's mom started, "The girl's name is Vanellope and the boy's name is Gloyd." Jack liked those names. It suited them. Jack looked at Vanellope. She had black hair, brown eyes and was wearing an ocean blue nightgown on. Then he looked at Gloyd. He had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing orange, yellow and white-striped pajamas. Jack knew it would take some time to adjust, but he also knew they would be good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: this chapter is sort of like the first one. R&R**

Chapter 2: a new brother for Kim

Young Kim Fuggerbutter was waiting for her mom to get back from the hospital. She went into labor two days prior and Kim couldn't wait to see the new baby. Is it a boy or a girl? What color hair would it have? Color eyes? She thought of the new baby until she heard a car horn. She's back! Kim ran to the car door opened and a woman came out. "Hey Kimmy," her mother said enthusiastically, "Meet your new baby brother, Rancis!" Kim looked at Rancis. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing brown pajamas. She smiled, as she knew they would be the best of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy.** **R&R**

Chapter 3: ten years later

Jack's POV

I was waiting at the bus stop for Vanellope and Gloyd. It was their tenth birthday and I had a huge surprise for them. You see, Vanellope and Gloyd are obsessed with racing and I made them their own karts. I decided to make their karts show their essence and for some reason made them candy themed. Vanellope's was brown and mismatched and Gloyd's was a giant candy corn with pumpkin shaped wheels. Finally the bus came for Sugar Rush elementary school. They both got off the bus. Vanellope was wearing an ocean blue sweatshirt, brown ruffled skirt, mismatched leggings and black shoes. Her raven black hair was obliterated with multiple types of candy and was pulled up in a high ponytail with a piece of red licorice. Gloyd was wearing a white t-shirt, orange leather jacket, black pants and black shoes. He was also wearing a pumpkin shaped hat. They were shocked when they saw their presents.

Vanellope's POV

My younger brother, Gloyd, and I were waiting in a corner for the bus to reach Sugar Rush elementary school. Just then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see my life long crush, Rancis, right in front of me.

"Hey, Vanellope," he said in his normal cool guy demeanor, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," I squeaked.

"So um, I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you and Gloyd want to come," he explained.

"Sounds great! Where is it?" I asked.

"At my place. Be there by seven," he said then walked away. I can't believe it! Rancis Fluggerbutter, the most popular guy in school, wants me at his party! I need something special to wear! Just then I heard someone screaming out for me. It was my best friend, Minty.

"Hey Minty!" I exclaimed.

"Am I crazy, or were you just talking to Rancis?" she asked.

"Not crazy! He just invited me to his party!" I exclaimed and we both screamed.

"What are you going to wear?" she suddenly asked me.

"I don't know! Will you help me?" I questioned.

"What are friends for? I'll see you at the mall?" she asked.

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed.

"See you then," she told me.

"See you," I called back. Just then the bus rolled around the corner. We walked onto the bus and took our seat in the back. Our arch rival, Taffyta took the seat in front of us.

"Hey, freak," she said in her menacing voice. I was scared out of my mind.

"H-hi, T-T-Taffyta," I stuttered. She smirked at me.

"You make this too easy," she said and snapped her fingers. A bunch of people turned around a started pelting me with spit balls. Luckily, someone stopped it. It was Rancis.

Rancis' POV

"Stop!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Rancis, what's wrong sweetie?" Taffyta said and tried to kiss me, but I pulled back.

"You treating other people like garbage is what's wrong," I said angrily.

"I don't treat everyone like garbage," she said, arrogantly.

"You don't even care enough to right your wrongs," I responded, clearly discusted by her attitude. The next time she tried to kiss me, I turned her away from me and flicked her head. Everyone gasped. I just broke up with her.

Vanellope's POV

He looked at me in a concerning way. "V, are you alright," he said caringly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as he tried to pull a spitball out of my hair. We stared at each other's eyes until the bus pulled up at my stop.

"You sure you guys will be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded, "See you at the party!" I walked off the bus to see my other brother, Jack, standing there with something behind him. He stepped to the side and we saw two colorful carts behind where he was standing. Our eyes went wide. We hopped off the bus and ran next to the carts. This will be perfect transportation to the party! I hugged Jack and raced home to get my wallet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Just to give you a feeling of what I'm going to try to do, I'm going to finnish this story first, then make a oneshot of Vanellope becoming a glitch, that's where the actual movie will start, then sugary adventures, then this sequel I made for sugary adventure (Which will be 5 stories) that is crossed over with Bolt, then the thing I was going to do after this story that I'm going to call The Chosen Ones (This will be crossed over with Kickin' It, Lab Rats, Gravity Falls, and Kick Buttowski). I will also be doing my other fanfictions if I have time. Hope you enjoy! R&R**

Chapter 4: getting ready

Vanellope's POV

I was about to walk out of the door when I heard someone say, "Hey squirt! Where you going."

"I'm meeting Minty at the mall," I said to a concerned father.

"Why?" he asks.

"I got invited to a party and I have nothing to wear," I told him. He looked at me with confusion.

"When did people start asking you to parties?" he asked confusedly.

"Just today, but this is a special one. It's the first party that my dream boy is single! I have to make a good impression!"

He sighed and then said, "Okay, have fun." I thank him and run out the door, hopped into my brand new cart and headed off.

I got to the mall and walked towards Minty, who was patiently waiting for me. "Where have you been?" she asked me.

"Dad just started asking me a bunch of questions," I collectively said, "Okay! We need to buy a dress, some shoes, and a present." She looked at me, clearly confused. "What, it's his birthday, I have to get him a present or I'll look like a selfish freak or something," I responded to her weird look. After she took in what I said, we went to a dress store. I took a while to find the perfect dress, but we finally found it. It was mint green with a metallic brown lining. We also bought some white stockings. Next we went to the shoe store. We found some metallic black flats that look perfect with my dress. During all this time, I was thinking of the perfect present to give him. Then it hit me! He loves to skateboard, but doesn't have one of his own. I know this because he has to keep on asking me to barrow my skateboard. After I bought my shoes, I dashed over to the skateboard store. I picked out one that fitted his personality perfectly, tested it out to see if everything was working properly, then bought it. This will be a night I will never forget.

Rancis' POV

I dashed to the mall to get a present for Vanellope. I have this uncontrollable crush on her. The last few years were a living hell for me. I walked out of the store with a small package in my hand. She will be so surprised when she sees it.

**Authors note: What do you think Rancis got Vanellope? R&R. Next chapter will probably be today. Next chapter will have the pairing Vanilla Butter in it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Finally! The end of this book! I thought it would take forever to write! Anyways, enjoy and R&R.**

Chapter 5: The party

Vanellope's POV

I parked my new cart, got the present from the trunk and walked toward the door. I pressed the doorbell and an obviously drunk woman got it. I tried to walk in without a conversation, but she wouldn't let me pass. "So, your Vanellope von Shweetz," she slurred.

"Y-yes," I stuttered. Just as she was going to say something else, someone stopped her.

"Mom!" the person exclaimed, "Stop trying to scare the other guests away!"

"But…" the woman spoke again.

"No buts. Now go to your room and… do whatever you do in there," the voice said again and showed his face. It was Rancis! He stared at me for a moment and then said, "Hey V, you look nice tonight."

"Thanks, you look nice as well," I said, trying not to make the obvious screams of excitement in my mind show. I could see a little blush come across his cheek as I said this.

"Thanks, come on in!" he replied. I walked in and saw everybody talking and dancing around a giant table full of presents.

"Nice party," I said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Thanks, but it is a little to crowded," he said, a small smile creeping on his lips, "Hey, why don't you put your present on the table and we can go to the balcony." I nodded and started walking toward the table. Then someone tripped me.

"Watch where your going, freak," an eerily familiar voice spoke. It was Taffyta. I tried to get up but Taffyta's goons were holding me down.

"Get off of me!" I cried.

"Aw, is this Rancis' present," she said as she took the present out of my hands.

"No!" I cried out again, trying to grab the present and take Taffyta's goons off of me.

"Woah! What's going on here?" I suddenly heard Rancis ask.

"Just showing the freak a lesson," Taffyta said arrogantly.

"Alright, you guys get off of Vanellope," he barked. As if Taffyta goons were dogs, they responded immediately. I got up and dusted myself off. "Give me that!" he exclaimed, prying the present out of her fingers. He looked to me in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, almost about to cry.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said while walking away from the party with me in tow.

We made it to the balcony. The view from out here was breathtaking! Rancis smiled at me when he saw this. "Pretty breathtaking, huh," he said, proudly.

"It's amazing, Rancis!" I exclaimed. Then a thought hit me. "Do you take everybody up here?" I asked.

"Nope," Rancis responded, "Just the ones that really deserve to." When he said that he took my hand in his and leaned forward. Our lips were about to touch when we heard someone scream, "Rancis!" Just then Taffyta walked onto the balcony and punched Rancis squarely on the jaw. He fell off the balcony. Luckily, someone caught him.

"You dumped me for her?" she asked as she jumped down off the balcony. Rancis was too weak to speak. "What's the mater?" she fake questioned. Rancis tried to stand up but couldn't. Taffyta picked him up by his collar and threw him to the other side of the room, where he hit a wall. Taffyta followed the toss and started punching Rancis left and right. I couldn't take this anymore. I jumped off of the balcony and yelled, "Stop!" everyone turned towards me. "Yeah, and what will you do if I don't?" she mockingly asked me. My anger could not be extinguished. I ran towards Taffyta and tackled her. I didn't punch her though. I looked over at Rancis, who was bleeding and unconscious. This gave her time to punch me and get the upper hand. I didn't fight back. The last thing I saw was her hand barreling towards my face.

When I woke up, I was in the emergency room, next to Rancis. Rancis was already up and was reading a book. "Rancis," I squeaked.

"Yeah," he tiredly responded.

"How long have you been up?" I quietly asked.

"About an hour or so," he told me. He held something out to me. It was a present. "Happy birthday, V," he whispered to me. I open up the box. I saw a little charm bracelet with some Reese's peanut butter cups on it. I looked at him and smiled. "Do you like it?" he anxiously asked.

"I love it," I calmly said. I put the bracelet on and saw the engraving on it.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love,_

_Rancis_

"Yes," I happily said.


End file.
